Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary
by Ways
Summary: You know subspace now let's kick it Cartoon Network style. See Ben Tennyson as Mario, Kevin as Wario, or even the Ed's as Pokemon trainer and so much more!
1. The World of Cartoons

**This is my version of the subspace Emissary Cartoon Network style. So in this punch time explosion never happened and other Crossovers have not happened like The Grim Adventures of The Kids Next door or Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes United. Also Ben Ten Omniverse is nonexistent in this fic as I absolutely hate it and acknowledge it as utter crap. This fic started when I was thinking about something to do for Cartoon Network's 20****th**** anniversary in 2012 and obviously coming out with this a year later I finally got a good idea so think of this as my appreciation for being a huge part of my childhood and unintentionally causing me to be a writer (let's just say that's a personal story). So without further ado let's start this fic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cartoon Network and Nintendo this would be a television special or a game not on fanfiction.**

**Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary**

**Chapter 1: **

**The World of Cartoons**

We find ourselves in a grassy field in which a high-tech stadium floats above the ground. We go into the stadium to see a screen which shows a golden fist punching through the black canvas. "Welcome one and all to the annual Punch Time Explosion tournament where we bring the worlds competitors together." Shouted a man with beady eyes and messy black hair who wore a jean jacket with two large breast pockets and khaki pants.

**CHRIS MCLEAN**

"I'm your host with the most Chris Mclean here to bring you all the action right here, in this epic fight between our two finalists." He continued. "But first let's meet our two VIPS watching the fight."

It then showed two girls with red hair sitting in a pedestal.

The first girl was in her mid teens with emerald green eyes and red hair tied back in a single pony tail and wore a red sweater vest over a white button down shirt as well as a black skirt with stockings of the same color as well as black heeled shoes. This was…

**GWEN TENNYSON**

The other girl was a very young girl. She had auburn hair tied back into a single pony tail with a large heart clip. She wore a pink dress with a black stripe running across the middle and white leggings that went to black shoes. Oddly enough she had eyes of the same color. This was the famed leader of the super hero group known as the Powerpuff Girls. She was…

**BLOSSOM**

The two superheroes waved as the crowd of Noods and various characters cheered at that.

"Without further ado let the fight begin!" Chris shouted.

Just like that everyone looked into the air to see a statue of a teen with chestnut hair and the same emerald green eyes as Gwen. He wore a green jacket that had a white bar coming up the left side of the jacket leading into a black circle with the number '10' in white. Under this jacket he wore a black shirt, finishing off the outfit with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. The interesting thing is that he wore a large green gauntlet like device on his right arm are with a large green and black hourglass symbol on the faceplate.

The statue landed with a slight thump and a bright ring of light began to travel up the statue of the teen slowly animating him. Once fully animated he smirked and quickly brought his hand over the gauntlet in a defiant pose. This was casual for the teen known as…

**BEN TENNYSON**

Getting out of his dramatic pose he looked up to see another statue fall from the sky. This was quite a peculiar one as this was a plump purple animal that mostly resembled a cross between a cat and bear with a raccoon tail but oddly enough he wore large purple clothes with fuchsia designs and a purple hat that was split down the middle into two large buns with small hand like things on the top with the same designs.

Just like with the teenager he was fighting against the same bright ring of light began to travel up the hybrids body. He pulled out a spoon which he held up boldly. This odd creature was…

**CHOWDER**

Back from his pedestal right below the screen that now showed two pictures of Ben and Chowder Chris Mclean smirked. "Yep that's right Ben Tennyson the bearer of the Ultimatrix vs. Chowder the guy who got lucky when Samurai Jack forfeited due to his missing sword. Oh ya, this is gonna be epic!" He gets excited, before he realizes he's supposed to continue commentating. "Oh… Now let's take it to my good buddy Brock who will be judging the battle."

We then see a man rise up from the middle of the field with a purple flag and a green flag in hand. He was a tanned man with spiky brown hair and wore a vest that was orange on one side and green on another, under his vest he wore a dark green shirt and he wore khaki pants with lots of pockets. This judge was…

**BROCK**

Brock smirked. "The battle between Ben and Chowder will begin now. As usual the rules will be that the first person to either be knocked out or knocked off the stage will be eliminated. As permitted Ben will be limited to only one alien form and in the event he changes back to human he must remain in that state."

Brock then walked to the small floating platform to the right of the stage.

Ben smirked, "Don't worry little guy. I'll go easy on you." He then hits the large faceplate with an hourglass symbol on it. Immediately he is enveloped in a large green light. Once the light cleared, a small little alien stood in his place. It was white in color and had the same hourglass symbol on his chest, its eyes were two small green slits and on its fore arms and legs were what appeared to be small speakers on them. On the sides of his head was what appeared to be headphones and on his back was a raised green bar that had the number '10' in black letters. The small form shouted its name. This alien form was…

**ECHO-ECHO**

"ECHO-ECHO!" The small creature shouted.

"Is that really necessary?" Chowder had asked him.

"It strikes fear into my enemies." Echo-Echo stated.

"I'm not really afraid…" Chowder dryly stated.

Chris laughed. "And it seems Chowder isn't at all intimidated by Ben's defiant self-proclaim!"

"Let's get this over with…" Ben stated and like that Echo-Echo was running at Chowder.

Chowder held out a large spoon that he began smacking Echo-Echo with once he was upon him but Echo-Echo let out a sonic shriek that knocked Chowder back.

The anthropomorphic hybrid held his hands over his ears in pain. Gwen who was still sitting with Blossom chuckled. "That's why I always carry earplugs when Ben's around."

"That Echo-Echo guy sure packs a punch though." Blossom replied.

"Ya, Ben's got this in one in the bag." Gwen stated.

"Nah… Chowder might just get it I mean he surprised me in our battle." Blossom replied.

"I guess we'll just see then." Gwen replied.

Chris Mclean watched the battle in awe. "And it appears Chowder has Echo-Echo in a devastating headlock!"

Down on the battle field Chowder had the small alien in a headlock luckily Echo-Echo broke out of it and finally said. "Alright time to end it!"

Chowder ran at him once more and when Chowder was within five feet of the small alien it multiplied into five duplicates of itself forming a small ring around the animal.

"Huh?" Chowder looked around confused.

"And it looks like the Echo-Echo clones have Chowder surrounded!"

The Echo-Echoes inhaled deeply. "Wall… of… SOUND!" And with that last word The Echo Echo's let out a deadly sonic scream that lifted Chowder into the air as he was trying desperately to cover his ears. Sadly Chowder reached his breaking point and returned to his statuesque state. Satisfied the Echo-Echoes hit the Ultimatrix symbol being engulfed in the green light again. There once again stands Ben.

Brock looks at the statue of Chowder. "Chowder is unable to battle so the victor is Ben Tennyson!"

Meanwhile up above a girl with emerald green eyes and messy strawberry pink hair wearing a pink body suit with a star bracelet on her right arm was watching the fight in awe on a small holographic screen. This girl was…

**AELITA SCHAEFFER**

She continued watching the fight between the two fighters.

Ben holds up both his arm in victory as the crowd cheers him on. Chris Mclean smiles. "Yes he's done it! Ben Tennyson has won the Punch Time Explosion Tournament!"

Ben runs over to Chowder and taps the stand that the statue of Chowder stands on. Chowder is then reanimated in a flash of light. Chowder looks around and the smiles. The two then wave at the cheering crowd.

But this fanfare is short lived as the sky turns a dark red and out comes a sky worthy 'Sweet Revenge.'

"Sticky Beard?" Ben and Chowder ask surprised to see the candy pirate ship. Looking up they expect to hear a rant from the self proclaimed king of the seven seas but find no one on the deck of the ship except for a small pink unidentifiable figure at the helm.

From the bottom of the ship fall a bunch of small black particles of dark energy. Upon reaching the ground they begin to pool together to form small puddles of the strange energy. Once there stand strange creatures begin to rise from the pools in a very zombie-esque way. These creatures had a green body with black legs and a green hat. These strange creatures have red eyes and brown shoes on. They were known as Primids.

Gwen and Blossom gasp from their stand as blossom quickly flies down to join Ben and Chowder with Gwen rushing behind forming pink platforms for her to step on.

Ben slaps down the face plate of his Ultimatrix. With a flash of green light there was an alien entirely made out of green roots, who had a black face, fangs, and on top of its head was a red petal surrounded by two other yellow petals, giving a slight floral appearance. It also had red petals coming out of its shoulders, and yellow ones on its forearms. On its chest was the ultimatrix symbol. The rooted alien shouted its name this alien was deemed…

**SWAMPFIRE**

"Swampfire!" The alien in question shouted as Gwen and Blossom landed next to him and Chowder. Swampfire ignited his palms forming two fire balls in them while Gwen clenches her fists with two pink spheres forming around them, Blossom sparked with pink electricity and Chowder attempted to make a fierce ninja stance though he didn't look very intimidating. The fearsome four stand there in preparation for battle.

Swampfire then charges into the battle spewing fireballs at the Primids all around him. Blossom flew into the battle as well leaving the usual pink streak behind her. Chowder sat on a Primid beating it with a spoon. But a Primid tried to jump at Chowder from behind but was quickly blocked off with a pink wall of energy. Chowder looked over at Gwen who winked and brought the shield away from Chowder where the Primid was thrown off the platform.

Meanwhile Swampfire and Blossom were brought back to back as they were fighting off various Primids. "Could really use a game changer right now!" Blossom shouted.

"Yeah yeah. I get it!" Swampfire shouted. "Get to Gwen and Chowder first though then I'll be able to."

"How big of a path do you need?" Blossom asked. As she froze a Primid.

"Just big enough for me to get through." Swampfire answered while firing a fireball at a fusion.

"Alright I'm on it." Blossom replied. She froze the last Primid and zoomed through the throng of Primids. Swampfire saw this and ran through the resulting path.

Blossom flew over to where Gwen was shielding her and Chowder from the Primids banging on the shield. Due to this several cracks had formed. Blossom flew over and froze several of the Primids, Gwen saw this as an opportunity and let the shield down, her and Chowder smashed many of the frozen Primids. Swampfire had run over to them. The four regrouped as more Primids came to them.

Gwen put a force field around them. "We're not gonna get through this." Gwen shouted.

"I'm too young to die!" Chowder shouted. "I just wanted to be a Chef and then Mung went and signed me up for this fight thing."

"Snap out of it Chowder!" Blossom shouted. "We just need to stay calm and everything will be fine."

"Gwen let me out." Swampfire stated. Gwen obliged and opened a hole in the field Swampfire ran out of. It immediately closed off when he was out of it. "Time to go ultimate!" Swampfire shouted. Just like that he turned the dial of his Ultimatrix and slammed it down. Once again he was enveloped in a green light.

There standing in Swampfire's place was a large humanoid figure made entirely of wood making it seem to resemble a living tree. Along with this it also had large blue gelatinous shells that made up his head and the back of his head as well. In one of the gelatinous shells was his face was inside which had green eyes and a mouth. This evolved alien had the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, the Ultimatrix symbol was accompanied by four metal spokes extending from the ends of the hourglass. This evolved alien was known as…

**ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE**

"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!" The alien in question shouted.

"Any time now Ben!" Gwen shouted from inside the pink shield that had several cracks in it.

"Hurry!" Chowder shouted who was now hyperventilating.

"Alright, alright!" Ultimate Swampfire shouted. He pulled out one of the many blue bombs in the back of his head. "You wanna know the difference between blue flames and red flames? Blue are much hotter!" Just like that the alien threw one of the bombs down at the ground causing a large explosion.

Gwen was grunting trying to keep the force field up. "COME ON GWEN!" Blossom shouted.

"Plea-ea-eas!" Chowder pleaded. "Don't give up!"

The explosion ended and Gwen fell down to the ground tired. Luckily Blossom had caught her. "It's ok I got ya."

In the center of the field was Ultimate Swampfire on his hands and knees, he panted and in a flash of green light turned back to the nonevolved green rooted alien. Once again there was a flash of light and Swampfire turned back to Ben, he got up looking at the gauntlet on his wrist.

"Darn Ultimatrix…" he then looked around to see the field completely cleared of Primids.

The other three heroes walked over to the hero. The four then looked up at the Sweet Revenge now expecting an appearance from Sticky beard but surprisingly something else flew out of it instead. A rather short looking magician wearing a green cloak and a green hat but it made sure to cover his eyes. This was…

**THE ANCIENT MINISTER**

The ancient minister dropped a bomb and two robots colored white with a large 'D' on their stomachs rolled out and stuck their hands into the side of the bomb. It opened up and began to start a countdown. The Ancient Minister then flew back on the Sweet Revenge as it retreated.

Ben looked at the bomb in shock. "Let's see if this thing has enough juice for one more…" He slammed down the flacepate of the Ultimatrix and it enveloped him in a green light.

There stood a humanoid alien with a black and blue color scheme that stood proud and tall. This alien was…

**FASTTRACK **

"Fasttrack!" The alien shouted in its higher pitched, nasally voice. The alien in question then ran at breakneck speeds towards the bomb.

Blossom was about to go after him when she saw a giant metal ball shoot out from behind her. "Ben! Wait!" She shouted but it was too late. Fasttrack was hit by the giant ball and was flown out into the distance.

"BEN!" Chowder shouted. Running after him but he heard a giant metal clang.

He turned to see a giant flower with a large mouth with fangs wearing small polka-dot underwear. In its two leafy hands were chains leading down to the two cages it held, in the cages were none other than Gwen and Blossom.

"Awwww… Man" Chowder sighed.

The piranha plant roared at Chowder.

"Ugh… this guy is ugly…" Chowder sighed. "And… smelly…" He recoiled in disgust at the plants breath.

The Piranha Plant began to drool. Chowder began to examine the display and began to understand. "Oh… I get it! You're hungry!"

He went and pulled something out of his pockets and found a small dish. They were known as Burple Nurples. But this was Chowder's special deadly, poisonous recipe.

"Eat up!" Chowder shouted while throwing the poisonous dish into the Piranha Plant's mouth. The Piranha Plant ate the dish and looked sick it fell to the floor turning a sickly bluish color.

"Chowder, get us out of here!" Blossom shouted. Chowder nodded and began running towards Blossoms cage. "No go for Gwen first! I can handle myself." Chowder nodded and began to hit the cages lock with his spoon.

Suddenly the Piranha Plant began to rumble. "Um… Chowder is that supposed to happen?" Blossom asked frantically.

"I don't know I've never given this to anyone after Mung threw them in Mount Fondoom!"

Gwen was finally out of the Cage but was still very weak. The rumbling still continued and Blossom was getting nervous. "Chowder get out of here!" She shouted.

"But what about you?!" He asked while leading Gwen over to Blossoms cage.

"Just run!" She shouted. Chowder sighed and began to lead Gwen away from the Piranha Plant. Like that it exploded but Chowder and Gwen weren't able to get away from the blast. When the smoke cleared it revealed Gwen had been able to shield them.

The shield subsided and she fell into Chowder's arms. "We've gotta get out of here!" Chowder screamed.

Blossom had just gotten out of her cage but was immediately shot by a pitch black arrow with a golden aura surrounding it. "Blossom!" Chowder and Gwen screamed. She fell back by the blast and was immediately turned into a trophy state.

Off to the side a boy was holding a large metallic gun. He was light skinned with brown eyes and wore a green sweater and black biker shorts, topped off with a red hat that he wore on his head. This was a bully, a suburban tyrant, but more importantly his name was…

**KEVIN**

"Heh, Heh, Heh!" He did his signature laugh. He ran for Blossoms trophy and quickly ran for his bike that was standing by. He rode away, with Blossom.

"Gwen what do we do?!" Chowder asked in fright.

Gwen looked towards the bomb. "We can't deactivate the bomb the countdown is nearly up." She said. "Were gonna have to make a tactical retreat."

"Ok, can you fly us out of here?" Chowder asked.

"No, I'm too weak." Gwen sighed.

Chowder was panicking. "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do-o-o?!" Chowder shouted in fear. "I know! KIMCHI!"

The fart cloud in question quickly floated over to Chowder and Gwen. Chowder quickly put Gwen on his pet. "Ew…" Gwen recoiled in disgust.

"No time!" Chowder shouted. "Go Kimchi, go!"

The fart cloud quickly flew away as the bomb detonated. But instead of an explosion the bomb then engulfed the stadium in a dark bubble.

Chowder and Gwen quickly flew off on Kimchi. This dark bubble thus brought upon a plague to the world of Cartoons.

Aelita looked in shock as the entire stadium was engulfed in a large bubble of dark energy. She gasped in horror. "No…" She squeaked.

***LEVEL COMPLETE MUSIC***

**Chowder joined your team…**

**Gwen Tennyson joined your team!**

**A/N Well that was fun to write, and I did it relatively quickly. I'm gonna be writing the next Chapter soon where we'll catch up with Ben and hopefully meet two or three new characters, while we're at it let's see who's who in this story.**

**ChrisMclean=Announcer/Extra**

**Gwen Tennyson=Zelda**

**Blossom=Princess Peach**

**Ben Tennyson= Mario**

**Chowder=Kirby**

**Brock=Judge/Extra**

**Aelita Scheffer=Pit**

**Ancient Minister/?=Ancient Minister/R.O.B.**

**Kevin (EEnE)=Wario**

**Sweet Revenge (Sticky Beard's ship)=Halberd**

**Aliens Ben has used: Echo-Echo, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Fasttrack**

**Current Shows represented: Total Drama, Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Pokémon, Code Lyoko, Kids Next Door, ?, Ed Edd n Eddy. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Angels, Appoplexians and MS Students!

**Welcome to Chapter 2. I really enjoyed chapter 2 and I'm actually writing this one to Brawl's soundtrack, (Currently listening to Battlefield Ver. 2 while writing this authors note). So ya this'll be enjoyable. So without further ado let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cartoon Network or Smash Brothers. Then I would Give Rath a TV show where he annoys the hell out of Ganondorf, Vilgax and Bowser by playing all kinds of pranks or living in a penthouse or… I don't know I don't own either of them geniuses! **

**Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary**

**Chapter 2:**

**Angels, Appoplexians and Middle School Students?!**

A man in a white skin tight and a black cowl body suit sat in a news studio with music playing in the background (**A/N Battlefield Ver. 1)**. This man was…

**SPACE GHOST**

"Previously on Catoon Network: The Subspace Emissary. We were introduced to the World of Cartoons and caught a glimpse of the finals in the Punch Time Explosion tournament. In the end Ben Tennyson was the victor of this battle leaving poor Chowder a surprising second place. But things turned bad when the 'Sweet Revenge' crashed the party and brought out these monsters to fight Ben, Gwen, Chowder and Blossom. They were able to dispose of them thanks to Ultimate Swampfire. But then this new guy who goes by the name 'The Ancient Minister' dropped a bomb on the arena that was going to be stopped by Ben Tennyson. Ben made a mad dash for the bomb but was blasted out of the way by Kevin and a giant wrecking ball. Then Chowder poisoned a Piranha Plant and Blossom was trophified and kidnapped by Kevin of the Cul-de-sac. Luckily Chowder and Gwen were able to get away with their lives. We now return to Aelita who has just witnessed the destruction of the Punch Time Explosion Stadium."

Aelita gasped in shock as she watched the destruction of the stadium. She wanted to do something she wasn't sure what. That was when a light had glowed behind her.

She turned to see a man wearing a dark brown sweater and grey pants. Over all of this he had a lab coat on. He had dark shades and had a large dark beard. This was the ruler over the sea of clouds. This was…

**FRANZ HOPPER**

"Daddy?" Alieta asked in surprise.

"Aelita," Franz simply responded. "I want you to go and find that Tennyson boy."

"But why?" She asked.

"It's about time you use the power I have given you for something greater." Franz answered. "This may be something much bigger than the sea of clouds."

Aelita nodded. "Go." Franz said extending his arm and letting a door open to the outside world. Aelita nodded and ran towards the open door.

She stood with her back facing the door and she gave her father a small smile. Franz waved as she fell out of the doorway into the clouds below.

She flipped herself in the air and swiped her hand over her star bracelet. That caused the wings to sprout from her back as she made her descent.

She flew through the clouds keeping her eyes peeled looking for the bearer of the Ultimatrix. But after some time she began to get tired.

She then landed on a slab of stone in the middle of the multitude of clouds. She looked around and found something shocking. Out in the distance she saw the famed candy ship soaring through clouds. The Sweet Revenge and it now had its sights set on Aelita as it rose above the clouds and dropped the familiar dark particles forming primids and many other monsters.

One of the monsters that sprouted from the ground was a Primid except its color scheme was red instead of the usual green. These monsters were deemed Fire Primids. The other was a cloud with electrical equipment on top of it, this was called a Speek.

Aelita looked around at the monsters surrounding her. "Tough guys," Aelita smirked. "No problem!"

With that two spheres of pink energy appeared in her hands. She immediately fired them out of her hands and into the two Fire Primids who were immediately covered in the pink energy and fell back turning into dark smoky substance with a slight red tint to it. That left three fire Primids, two normal Primids and three Speeks.

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted. Firing another energy orb at a Primid. The Primid also fell back into the same smoky substance as well. Aelita unleashed another energy field at the second Primid killing that one as well. She then turned and fired an energy field at the Fire Primid sneaking up behind her. She smirked at this.

She then swiped her hand over her star bracelet letting her wings form. She flew up into the air to take care of the two Speeks. She flew straight at them with her arms stretched out away from her in which the orbs formed in her hands. She fired them at the two Speeks which fired bolts of electricity at her that she did a barrel roll away from.

At that point she began to fly away from the battlefield. But she was immediately hit in the stomach by a fireball which caused her to spiral down to the ground. Luckily she was able to land on her hands and knees she turned her head to see a Fire Primid. She sighed and let out a gentle angelic song. All of a sudden the ground under the Fire Primid began to shake and then it disappeared from right under it causing the Fire Primid to fall to the ground below.

She sighed in relief. From there she flew off into the distance in hopes of finding Ben Tennyson.

After a while she landed on a rock for a rest. She then sat in a meditative position and closed her eyes. From within her mind everything was given a blue tint and she noticed a small green energy signature lying on a rock off in the distance. She opened her eyes and out on the same rock she saw a black and blue blur lying half submerged in the clouds. Quickly flying over to it she found none other than Fasttrack. Knowing exactly what to do she hit the trophy stand and with a flash of light Fasttrack was immediately reanimated and in half a second he was enveloped in a green light that turned him back to Ben.

"Ugh… What happened?" Ben asked Aelita.

"You were shot by some big cannonball that sent you here."

"Huh…" Ben asked confused, but then it all came back to him.

***FLASHBACK***

Ben looked at the bomb in shock. "Let's see if this thing has enough juice for one more…" He slammed down the flacepate of the Ultimatrix and it enveloped him in a green light.

There stood a humanoid alien with a black and blue color scheme that stood proud and tall.

"Fasttrack!" The alien shouted in its higher pitched, nasally voice. The alien in question then ran at breakneck speeds towards the bomb.

Blossom was about to go after him when she saw a giant metal ball shoot out from behind her. "Ben! Wait!" She shouted but it was too late.

Ben ignored her as his only intent was to stop the bomb. That was when a giant metal ball fit him square in the back knocking the wind out of him. The force of the metal ball shot him out far into the distance, within seconds of take off Ben was trophified.

"BEN!" Chowder shouted and that was the last thing he heard. It didn't help that he hated being trophified in alien form; luckily it wasn't something really big like Humungosaur or Waybig or small like Grey Matter or Nano Mech.

***END FLASHBACK***

Ben looked up at Aelita. "We have to stop Sticky Beard and that Ancient Minister guy."

Aelita nodded. "You're right, after the stadium was destroyed-"

Ben was shocked. "Woah, woah, woah! The Stadium's gone?! What about Gwen and Blossom shouldn't they be able to handle it."

"Sadly no," Aelita informed him. "Blossom was trophified by this kid in a red hat and a green sweater, whereas Gwen was still too weak to do anything. Her and Chowder were barely able to get out before the stadium was engulfed in a black hole."

"A black hole?" Ben asked. "What kind of bomb makes a black hole?"

"That's beyond my knowledge." Aelita replied.

"What but what about Blossom?" Ben asked still concerned for his young friend. "Did she make it out alive?"

"You can be assured that Blossom is fine." Aelita informed Ben which made him sigh in relief. "But she's still trophified and with that biker kid as far as I know."

"Alright it looks like we've got a world to save." Ben smirked. "What's your name?"

"Aelita, Aelita Schaeffer." She replied. "And I already know who you are Ben Tennyson."

He smirked. "Doesn't everybody?"

They then saw the Sweet Revenge fly by.

"Look Ben! There!" Aelita called.

"Alright, it's hero time!" Ben called out slaming down the faceplate of the Ultimatrix. He was enveloped in a green light and there standing in his place was a tiger alien that didn't have a tail had green eyes and claw like things attached to the back of fists he had the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. This alien was…

**RATH**

"RATH!" The Tiger alien shouted with much anger. "Let me tell you something, Stickybeard! Self proclaimed King of the Seven Seas and Candy Pirate hell bent on taking candy from children across the globe, the only reason you still do what you do is because you haven't gotten a taste of the Rath!"

"Um… Ben shouldn't we be going after Stickybeard."

Rath glared at the pink angel. "Let me tell you something Aelita Schaeffer, angel girl I just meet and has agreed to help me get through this quest, RATH KNOWS THAT!" And just like that Rath jumped on several rocks out into the distance to chase after the pirate ship. Aelita flew after him making sure not to make the tiger man angry.

After sometime the Sweet Revenge began dropping more dark particles on the clearing. Rath smirked. "Stay back, the Rath has got this!"

Like that Rath ran at the five Fire Primid, the four Normal Primid, and a new breed of Primid that held a green laser sword. These were deemed the Sword Primid.

Rath ran at two of the sword Primid. "Tretramanian Piledriver!" He shouted smashing the Primids below his two fists. He turned to a Fire Primid. "Appoplexian Tenderizer!" HE then jabbed his claw into the fire Primids stomach and tore it to pieces. "Metamosian uppercut!" He then up to a Sword Primid and sent his fist up to his chin before he brought his other fist to send it down. He then grabbed one Fire Primid and one Sword Primid by the head in each of his giant hands. "Tameranian Skull Crusher!" He then slammed the two Primids together. He then flew at pushed a Sword Primid and a normal Primid down to the ground. "Amperian Piledriver!" He then jumped and slammed his shoulder into the two. The last four Primid stood scared of the tiger alien in question. He smirked. "Vilgaxian leg sweeper!" He then swiped his leg under the four's legs. They dissipated in the black smoke much like the rest. Rath smirked.

"Energy Field!" Rath turned to see a Fire Primid consumed by the pink energy.

"Lucky shot!" Rath growled. He looked up and saw the Sweet Revenge beyond reach. Rath glared at the Pirate Ship before what appeared be a school bus with rockets attatched at the back racing after it. Rath growled.

"Ben look!" Aelita shouted pointing off below them. There flying with another bomb attached at the bottom of the Platform was the Ancient Minister.

Rath began sprinting after him. "Let me tell you something Ancient Minister who plants bombs around the world for nefarious purposes! Rath will crush you!"

Aelita sighed shaking her head before flying after the enraged tiger alien.

Chowder and Gwen had been flying on Kimichi for some time and had landed on the Sweet Revenge. Gwen was doing much better now as she was walking closely behind Chowder on the ship.

"Ok Chowder, we gotta find Sticky Beard and put an end to this." Gwen informed the purple hybrid.

"I couldn't agree more." Chowder agreed.

But all of a sudden a ship that oddly resembled a school bus swooped by and the speed of the ship was enough to knock them off the candy pirate ship.

Chowder screamed in fear as the ground quickly approached but luckily was caught off guard where he bounced off a pink mat made out of energy.

"Come on." Gwen said. "We can make good time if we look around."

"But where are we going?" Chowder asked.

"I dunno." Gwen answered. "But if we look around we should be able to find someone maybe even Ben or Blossom."

"But their long gone!" Chowder yelled.

"No I sense their mana their close by, and Ben is moving very fast." Gwen informed him.

"He's alive?!" Chowder smiled.

"Ya, we better hurry up and find him." Gwen said. "I think if we take this path we should be able to intercept him."

"Ok!" Chowder replied and like that Gwen and Chowder ran off.

Swinging in the jungle was a brown spider monkey wearing a red shirt and a blue hat but had no pants. This monkey was known as…

**JAKE SPIDER MONKEY**

We then move on to see a red haired boy tied to the monkey by his tail. The red haired boy wore a tan shirt and khaki shorts as well as sneakers. He was hitting many things like trees and various branches as his friend swung by. The boy currently in a lot of pain was known as…

**ADAM LION**

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Adam screamed as he was being flung into various trees and plants. "JAKE! OW! STOP! OW! PLEASE!"

"Come on Adam…" Jake begged. "I saw the banana truck go this way!"

"How did you talk me into this?" Adam screamed. The two then came out into a Cliffside where they saw the carrier zooming off. On the carrier were two Primids who fired two bullet bills at the two.

Adam screamed in fear whereas Jake jumped over the Bullet Bills which luckily Adam avoided as well since he was connected to Jake by his tail. Jake then jumped off the cliff and landed nimbly on his feet and ran after the truck on all fours with Adam being trailed behind on the ground.

Jake continued trailing the truck for some time. But finally the truck was trying to make a tight turn but wasn't able to make it. Therefore falling over and spilling its contents.

"Adam…" Jake chimed. "You can open your eyes now…"

The red head obliged and opened them. He was surprised to find himself in a pile of bananas. Jake jumped for joy and began beating his fists against his chest while obnoxiously making monkey noises. Adam laughed and began to jump around and dance too.

The two friends laughed and joked but they did not notice the green skinned monkey with black fur wearing a purple and white tunic, boots of the same color and gloves. The interesting thing about him was the giant helmet he wore that covered his giant exposed brain. In his hands was a subspace gun that was trained on Jake.

Jake laughed and then he turned to see the monkey. He was…

**MOJO JOJO**

The monkey shot his gun at Jake who nimbly avoided the dark arrow. Adam turned and saw the villainous monkey as well. He screamed but was frozen in fear. Mojo saw this and used this to his advantage. He shot at Adam but Jake had grabbed the boy by his tail. "Adam you have to go!" Jake yelled.

"What? No way! What about you?!" Adam cried.

Jake then threw Adam using his tail as he was tuned into a trophy. Adam looked to see his friend trophified. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Adam screamed as he was shot into the forest.

Mojo laughed and picked up the statue of Jake. "HAHAHA! I Mojo Jojo, have been able to obtain this simian fool! Now I Mojo Jojo, must report back to the master for continued orders!" And like that he ran away with Jake in his grasp.

Rath and Aelita were still chasing after the Ancient Minister in a field.

"Let me tell you something, Ancient Minister hell bent on making black holes around the world using some sort of weird bomb! You better stop right now before you get a taste of the Rath!"

The Ancient Minister said nothing as he continued flying away. Aelita was running besides Ben.

Rath continued. "You know Ancient Minister you kinda look like a magician. So I'm gonna call you Magic Man is that ok Magic Man?"

The ancient minister didn't respond as he continued flying away from the two.

Aelita sighed she had been listening to Rath's rants for quite some time now. "BEN! The bomb! Turn into something that can reach it."

Rath glared at the girl running besides her. "Let me tell you something Aelita Schaeffer, angel girl I just meet and has agreed to help me get through this quest. RATH KNOWS WHEN AND HOW TO USE HIS ULTIMATRIX!" Just like that he slammed his fist against the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

In a flash of green light Rath turned into a vine like alien. This alien was a greenish brown color and had many vine like tentacles that he used to slither on. He had a venus fly trap on his upper body that opened up to reveal his which had a single large blue eye. This plant alien was known as…

**WILDVINE **

Wildvine then stretched up trying to grab the bomb but fell short of the goal. Luckily Aelita flew up and when she reached with one hand for the bomb was immediately shot down by the Ancient Minister.

Aelita fell from the skies and skidded on the ground. Ben turned back to normal and quickly ran for the pinkette. He put a hand on her while glaring up at the Ancient Minister who had successfully made his rereat.

** Well that's the end of that chapter. I really enjoyed it. How'd you like the addition of Space Ghost? Originally I was going to put him where Chris was but then I realized I wanted him throughout the story. So ya. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially because Rath was introduced. Rath is just so fun to write considering it's my first time writing him I hope I did the appoplexian justice. So ya. Read and Review.**

**ChrisMclean=Announcer/Extra**

**Gwen Tennyson=Zelda**

**Blossom=Princess Peach**

**Ben Tennyson= Mario**

**Chowder=Kirby**

**Brock=Judge/Extra**

**Aelita Scheffer=Pit**

**Ancient Minister/?=Ancient Minister/R.O.B.**

**Kevin (EEnE)=Wario**

**Sweet Revenge (Sticky Beard's ship)=Halberd**

**Space Ghost=Extra**

**Franz Hopper=Paletuna**

**Jake Spidermonkey=Donkey Kong**

**Adam Lion=Diddy Kong**

**Mojo Jojo=Bowser**

**Aliens Ben has used: Echo-Echo, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Fasttrack, Rath, and Wildvine.**

**Current Shows represented: Total Drama, Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Pokémon, Code Lyoko, Kids Next Door, ?, Ed Edd n Eddy, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, and My Gympartner's a Monkey. **


	3. A Sailor's Edventure

**Time for another chapter Idk why but I am really enjoying this story. I guess it's probably because how much I love Brawl's story. But ya, so we've done the last chapter now it's time for this one. In this one we have four new characters revealed if I'm not mistaken. So let's begin. Oh and for once we have a chapter without Mr. Tennyson! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Smash Brothers and Cartoon Network, Smash Bros Wii U/3DS wouldn't have such sporadic character reveals and Ben 10: Omniverse would be more like Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, hell even the original series would've been ok. **

**Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary**

**Chapter 3:**

**A Sailors Edventure **

Once again Space Ghost stood in the studio that he was in the last chapter with music playing in the background. "Previously on Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary. Franz Hopper sent his daughter Aelita Schaeffer out to find Ben Tennyson in the sea of clouds. Once found the two decide to team up and go after Sticky Beard. But the Candy Pirate Ship was able to escape once again. But that didn't stop the two from going after the Ancient Minister who was now given the name 'Magic Man' by Ben's transformation Rath. Meanwhile Gwen and Chowder begin to look for Ben now that Gwen is doing better. Lastly we meet Adam Lion and Jake Spidermonkey who were after a banana carrier they succeded in getting bananas but the fun ended when Mojo Jojo came and trophified Jake while Adam was narrowly able to escape. We now return to Adam Lion who was narrowly able to avoid trophification."

"Jake!" Adam screamed as he flew through the forest. He landed on his back and looked around at the densely wooded area.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Adam paced. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!"

He paced some more but then lit up. "I know I'll get help! But where am I gonna find someone in the middle of the jungle?"

He sighed and began walking in a straight path. He kept walking and walking. But finally he came upon a clearing in the throng of trees.

There sat a crystal clear lake that had the trees and sky perfectly reflected in it. Adam thought it was beautiful, he decided to take a rest and sat at the edge of the river with his shoes off kicking his feet in the small lake. He sighed wondering what he was gonna do about Jake.

Splash! Out of the lake was a large green dragon with piercing yellow eyes and various designs on it of red yellow and black resembling face paint and tattoos. This animal was no doubt a Pokémon. It was…

**RAYQUAZA**

The Dragon type Pokémon roared at the boy causing Adam to scream in fear. Rayquaza swooped down and grabbed Adam. Adam looked in fear; he wondered what the enraged dragon Pokémon would do to him. It didn't help that at that moment he noticed the smoldering remains of what appeared to be a school bus were still burning. The Pokémon roared at him once more bringing Adam very close to its red lips. Adam was terrified wondering if this was the end for him.

All of a sudden he could hear the sound of a rocket and looked to see a dark figure fly towards him at great speeds. It hit the Pokémon's hand causing it to loosen his grip on Adam. Adam began to fall but the blur caught him and brought him back to the shore of the lake. The figure set him down on the shore where Adam was finally able to get a good look at him.

It was a young boy looking about a year or two younger than Adam. He was slightly paled and was completely bald, he wore a red sweater and where brown khaki pants as well as brown shoes that had metal beneath it. He wore dark shades that covered his eyes. This was…

**NIGEL UNO A.K.A. NUMBUH 1**

Rayquaza wasn't finished with the two yet. He then began to build up a blue energy in his mouth as the orb began getting bigger and bigger. Numbuh 1 smirked and flew at the monster as he flew up above the advancing energy orb. Adam quickly jumped away from the orb as it hit the ground and exploded. Numbuh 1 then quickly flew at the dragon Pokémon and rammed into it. The Pokémon let out a small groan as it sank back down to the lake floor.

Numbuh 1 landed next to a shocked Adam. He looked to Adam, "That hit will only keep it momentarily subdued." Numbuh 1 confirmed in his British accent. "I don't suppose you have any fighting experience?"

Adam shook his head from side to side. "Alright, then." Numbuh One reached into his back pocket where he pulled out a purple gun that had a large jar filled with bubblegum. "Take this. Try not to lose an eye…"

With that Rayquaza rose from the lake. The monster roared at the two and Numbuh 1 flew at the monster ramming into it. Adam shook with the gun in his hand. Numbuh 1 flew back as Rayquaza lunged at him. He then grabbed what appeared to be a wooden gun and flew at the monster's face. He pulled the trigger and a wooden plank hit the dragon in the face. The dragon reared back in pain and blindly made a grab for the bald hero.

Unfortunately Rayquaza was successful and managed to get the KND leader in his grasp. "SHOOT IT NOW!" Numbuh 1 shouted trying desperately to get out of the monsters grip.

Adam shook as he couldn't imagine shooting a gun. "I-I can't!"

"Well I need you to!" Numbuh 1 irritably yelled still struggling against the thee dragon Pokémon.

Adam closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The gun then shot multiple gumballs at the monster and it roared in pain therefore releasing its grip on the bald sector leader. Numbuh 1 then flew by punching it and fired a red mist around the giant dragon. He then took out another gun which had a soda bottle as the barrel that fired a single green laser causing an explosion.

The giant pocket monster was engulfed in the explosion and fell back into the lake not to rise again.

Numbuh 1 turned and began to walk away, "Well good work, kid… I guess I'll be seeing you…"

He began to walk away as Adam stared at him in awe. "Wait!" Adam called after the boy. Numbuh 1 turned to look at him.

He sighed. "What…"

"You have to help me!" Adam stated.

"I saw a highway over that way…" Nigel said waving Adam off.

"NO! Not that!" Adam insisted. "I need your help trying to save my friend!"

Numbuh 1's intrest was peaked at Adam's plea. "Go on…"

"We were in the jungle and Jake had just caught up with the banana truck when all of a sudden this green monkey guy comes out and trophifies Jake!"

"Mojo?!" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Ya, he just came out of nowhere and trophified him, Jake sacrificed himself to save me." Adam explains.

"Tell you what, I'll help you find your friend." Numbuh 1 answered.

Adam smiled. He latched himself onto the bald boy. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, alright just get off of me!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Adam obliged and sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, hehe…"

The two then began walking into the forest in search of Jake Spider Monkey. The two then decided to get to know each other as walked through the dense jungle.

"Well I haven't formally introduced myself." Numbuh 1 started "My name is Nigel Uno, Sector Leader of Kids Next Door Sector V. Though my name is Nigel I usually go by my codename Numbuh 1."

"Wow, you're a sector leader in the Kids Next Door?" Adam asked in awe. "That's incredibly cool!"

"Ya," Numbuh 1 smiled. "I suppose it is."

"So is this an official KND weapon?" Adam asked looking at the gumball weapon he still held.

"Yes it is," Numbuh 1 smirked. "Once my friend, Numbuh 4 tried to fill it with jawbreakers much to the rage of my friend Numbuh 2."

Adam let out his trademark laugh at that. "Cool, anyways I'm Adam, Adam Lion."

"Pleasure to meet you Adam." Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Thanks. You too." Adam returned the gesture.

"So tell me more about this friend of yours." Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, his name is Jake Spider Monkey." Adam informed.

"Spider Monkey?" The young leader asked.

"Ya, he's a spider monkey." Adam confirmed. "I meet him at this animal school I had to start going to because the board of education thought I was an animal due to my last name."

"Interesting..." Numbuh 1 said with genuine interest.

"Ya, we were on a field trip out here in the jungle when Jake saw a banana carrier and he had to run after it." Adam explained. "I ended up following him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Sounds like you are rather close with Jake." Numbuh 1 inquired.

"Oh ya. Jake and I are best friends, he's been like a brother to me since I first arrived at Charles Darwin." Adam sighed thinking fondly of his friend.

Adam continued. "The carrier crashed and we got to the bananas but unfortunately that Mojo guy showed up and made Jake a trophy."

Numbuh 1 put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find him."

Adam sighed. "Ya I hope so."

Numbuh 1 looked up to see a purple orb of energy shoot out at them. "Look out!" He shouted tackling Adam out of the way of the blast."

They looked up to see Mojo Jojo. But there was an odd look to the simian fiend. Along with his original appearance Mojo now had eyes that glowed yellow and had a dark smoky substance flowing off of him. The dark monkey put away the plasma gun he had fired.

He let out a dark laugh that sounded much like Mojo's usual laugh but was much darker and distorted.

Mojo then flew at them with his jet-boots but was shot down by multiple gumballs hitting him. Numbuh 1 took this as an opportunity and flew at the monkey in question knocking him down. He then took out the gun with the bottle as a barrel and fired it at Mojo. Adam soon joined in by firing his gumball launcher at the weakened simian.

Within moments of the continuous fire the dark primate was trophified.

"HA! Take that!" Adam shouted.

Numbuh 1 smirked. "Really Mojo? It couldn't have been easier…"

"Ya so easy!" Adam agreed.

Under the shades Numbuh 1 wore you could see his eyes squint in suspicion. "Too easy…"

Nigel Uno's fears were confirmed when the trophy of Mojo dissipated into the particles of dark energy. Adam and the bald leader gasped in shock when a dark arrow with a golden aura surrounding it hit the ground causing an explosion.

Adam came out of the flames. "Gimme back my friend!" Adam shouted at the monkey.

Numbuh 1 grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and ran in the opposite direction of the blast. He jumped off a cliff and activated the rockets on his shoes as he flew away with a struggling Adam.

Mojo Jojo laughed. "Fools, no mere attack can defeat I, Mojo Jojo!"

The abandoned zoo. What was once a family friendly place with bright colors and playful animals was now a barren and bleak shadow of its former self.

A boy walked under the grey skies of the zoo. He looked down sadly as he continued his slow pace. This boy had golden blonde hair and blue eyes accompanied by dimples. He wore a red and white striped shirt that resembled that of a candy cane, blue pants, a white scarf and a tiny white sailor's hat that topped off his head. The boy was…

**FLAPJACK**

Flapjack sighed walking through the abandoned zoo. He had lost Bubby and K'nuckles and hadn't seen them for days. His search at this point had led him to the abandoned zoo, but so far had come up with nothing.

THUD!

He heard the large noise and looked to see what appeared to be a drink container with arms, legs, and a large overdramatic smile. This was…

**MR. SMOOTHIE**

Flapjack let out a yelp and began to run as the famed smoothie mascot slowly chased him throughout the zoo.

After sometime of running from Mr. Smoothie, Flapjack tripped over a small knot in the ground. He was stuck in the knot and is unable to scurry out of it. Flapjack fears the worse and closes his eyes in slight acceptance.

FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW.

Flapjack hears the hum of a rocket and looks up to see a boy standing between him and Mr. Smoothie.

The boy had ocean blue eyes and blonde hair that slowly rose up to wisps of red giving his hair a flame like appearance. He wore a pitch black shirt with the nuclear symbol on it under a blue jean jacket, he also wore blue jeans and on his back was a jetpack. The boy smirked. He was…

**JOHNNY TEST**

"Here's Johnny!" He shouted before he flew up into the air. To Flapjack's surprise Mr. Smoothie flew up too. The two were suspended in the air locked in a staring match. Johnny smirked at the giant beverage before he pulled out a small remote. He pressed the single large red button on it. It is the noticed that on the back of the smoothie is a small explosive with the nuclear symbol on it that was now beeping and flashing red. Johnny gave the drink a small wave before he quickly flew down back to Flapjack. The large drink then exploded.

"You okay kid?" Johnny asked helping him up.

Flapjack smiled. "I am now. Thank you friend!"

"No problem, the names Johnny Test by the way." He told the candy pirate.

"I'm Flapjack!" The kid exclaimed.

"Nice to me-" Johnny started but was interrupted by a loud clang.

They turned to see a white and gold spider like robot with the letters BBB on the bottom and glass hull on the body. In the glass hull was a very round boy with brown hair and many freckles, he wore a jump suit of the same color scheme as the robot he was inside of as well as a massive amount of jewelry. This was…

**EUGENE/BLING BLING BOY**

"Curse you Johnny Test!" The boy shouted at the two.

Johnny sighed. "Really Eugene? What do you want?"

"You have foiled my plans to clear out the zoo in hopes of creating a secondary base!" Johnny then handed Flapjack something and gestured to the underbelly of the giant machine Flapjack nodded eagerly and snuck away from Johnny unnoticed by the chubby villain.

"Seriously?" Johnny asked. "And the best way to do that is by dressing up like Mr. Smoothie?"

"Don't mock me!" The boy shouted. "Besides their drinks are delicious you wouldn't understand!"

"Can you get to the point?" Johnny asked.

"Now I will destroy you and this sailor boy!" The chubby kid shouted.

Johnny just took out another remote. "Dude, you really need to learn to cut the whole evil rant short."

"Why's that?" The boy asked.

Flapjack then walked back to Johnny. He laughed at the fat boy.

"What's so funny?" Eugene asked angrily.

"This!" Johnny yelled while pushing the red button. The giant machine exploded, in a giant fire ball. Eugene flew out of the machine screaming.

Johnny joins in on Flapjacks laughter. The two laughed and are joined by a sneer behind them. They turn to see none other than Kevin standing on top of a rock with his giant trophification gun trained on Johnny.

He fired the gun at Johnny and he flew out of the way. "Huh?" Kevin asks surprised.

"Missed me!" Johnny called out to him.

Kevin grumbled as he fired five consecutive shots at him.

Johnny expertly dodged each of the dark arrows through great acrobatics. He taunted Kevin with each shot. "No! Sorry! Try Again! Loser! You gonna cry?!"

Kevin growled and then turned back to Flapjack he smirked as he shot one arrow at the sailor boy.

Johnny turned. "Flapjack move!" He called out to him. Flapjack was shaking in fear as the arrow came at him. Johnny ran and pushed him out of the way of the arrow but got hit in the process.

"Johnny!" Flapjack called out. But it was too late as the boy was trophified.

Flapjack ran for the statue of his new friend. But Kevin had already grabbed him.

"Back off squirt!" The bully yelled at the young adventurer. Like that thunder struck making Kevin look even more menacing as he looked at the boy in question. "Or else!" He held his fist out at the boy.

Flapjack felt conflicted as he looked sadly at the flame haired boy. Feeling powerless and defeated he ran away as the rain began to pour down. Kevin laughed as the young adventurer retreated.

With the rain pouring down Flapjack tried hard not to cry but still hid tear ducts denied him his pride as the tears reluctantly fell.

After running for some time the rain had cleared. Flapjack was very inattentive at this point due to the amount of thoughts swirling around his head, because of this he bumped into a yellow figure. Flapjack looked to see it was a boy with a yellow shirt with a red line running down the right side of it, he also wore blue jeans and red sneakers. He also had three singular hairs on top of his head. This was…

**EDDY**

"Hey watch it!" Eddy shouted at the kid.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Flapjack stammered.

Eddy sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Eddy grumbled before asking him. "What's wrong kid?"

Flapjack sighed. "Well friend, this guy named Johnny came and saved me from Mr. Smoothie but then he was trophified and taken."

Eddy wasn't really listening as he started to notice the pools of dark energy forming Primids and a new breed of monster that looked to be spherical and having a bottom half of a single color with a mouth that had jagged teeth and the top half of it was white with a single yellow eye. These were Bytans.

Eddy sighed. He didn't really feel like fighting right now, but it was a good thing he had something that could avoid it. "Hold on a sec, kid." Eddy smirked.

He then pulled out a giant green ball that looked like a jawbreaker. But it was in fact a compact version of the El Mondo Stink Bomb he so prided. Eddy threw the bomb at the ground which caused a giant cloud of stink to form. Eddy grabbed Flapjack's arm and the two ran away from the stink bomb.

Once they were away they looked back to see the green mist dissipate. There the Bytans and Primids were dissolved to nothingness, black smoke with its red tint flowing from the holes.

"Well fascinating story kid." Eddy waved Flapjack off despite not hearing a word of what he said. "But it's not really my problem."

Eddy walked off and Flapjack reached his hand out for him but slowly put it down in defeat. He then remembered the laughing figure of Kevin as Johnny was in his grasp. That image gave him the passion to pursue Eddy further.

He tugged hard on the back of the Ed's shirt. "LISTEN TO ME!" Flapjack uncharacteristically shouted surprising Eddy. "There's a big meanie out there! He has a stupid red hat and an ugly green sweater and he took my friend Johnny!"

Eddy's eyes widened in recognition of the boy Flapjack had described. "Did he also have a shovel chin?" He asked with great anger.

"Yeah, he had a pretty big chin." Flapjack remembered. "Why?"

"If Shovelchin's involved then I am so in!" Eddy looked defiantly. Flapjack smiled.

"Tell ya' what, kid." Eddy said. "I'll help you find your friend, if you help me find mine."

"My name's not kid by the way." Flapjack said. "It's flapjack.

"Alrighty then Flapjack," Eddy said. "My names Eddy and we got a shovelchin to humiliate."

Flapjack smiled. "This sounds like an ADVENTURE!"

Eddy smirked at the kids' enthusiasm, despite his tough guy exterior. "Edventure kid, Edventure."

Flapjack smiled and the two walked away in pursuit of Kevin.

***END LEVEL MUSIC***

**NIGEL UNO JOINED YOUR TEAM**

**FLAPJACK JOINED YOUR TEAM**

**EDDY JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

** That's that! Even though it's in the description you didn't think I'd leave out the Ed's did you? Oh and then Numbuh 1 as Fox, I felt that was a nice fit too. Now that that's done we have the fire emblem guys and Meta Knight next chapter so I'm gonna give you a hint as who I put as them, "What time is it? Showdown time!" That's all you're getting out of me, but you'll learn pretty quick since it's at the beginning of the chapter. So until we meet again this has been Ways.**

**ChrisMclean=Announcer/Extra**

**Gwen Tennyson=Zelda**

**Blossom=Princess Peach**

**Ben Tennyson= Mario**

**Chowder=Kirby**

**Brock=Judge/Extra**

**Aelita Scheffer=Pit**

**Ancient Minister/?=Ancient Minister/R.O.B.**

**Kevin (EEnE)=Wario**

**Sweet Revenge (Sticky Beard's ship)=Halberd**

**Space Ghost=Extra**

**Franz Hopper=Paletuna**

**Jake Spidermonkey=Donkey Kong**

**Adam Lion=Diddy Kong**

**Mojo Jojo=Bowser**

**Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno=Fox McCloud**

**Flapjack=Lucas**

**Mr. Smoothie=That Stone thing that chases Lucas and I have no idea it's a thing cuz I've never played Mother**

**Johnny Test=Ness**

**Eugene/ Bling Bling Boy= Porky**

**Eddy=Pokémon Trainer (specifically Squirtle)**

**Aliens Ben has used: Echo-Echo, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Fasttrack, Rath, and Wildvine.**

**Current Shows represented: Total Drama, Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Pokémon, Code Lyoko, Kids Next Door, ?, Ed Edd n Eddy, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, My Gympartner's a Monkey, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and Johnny Test. **

**By the way can anybody tell me about Juniper Lee, powers and possibly weapons and personality I don't know enough about her but I still her casted as a character.**


	4. The Xiaolin and the Battlefield Fortress

**Time for the next chapter! I will tell you that this one is gonna introduce the sword trio, the wielder of the master sword, the abused riding animal of Mario and I believe that's it. The only question is who they'll be casted by. Well now we're gonna find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why in the hell do we need disclaimers anyways? I mean we're on Fanfiction people of course we don't own it! Would we really be wasting our time here? No we'd be making these books, movies, video games, and in some creepy cases pornos (Don't lie you know there are creeps on this site who do that) happen! **

**Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary**

**Chapter 4:**

**Xiaolin Warriors and the Battle Field Fortress**

Space Ghost sat in his studio and began the usual introduction. "Previously on Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary. Adam went through the dense jungle thinking of a way to save Jake until Rayqauza showed up. But luckily he was saved by Numbuh 1 who Adam convinced to join him in his pursuit of Jake. They quickly became friends and were approached by a false Mojo who they easily defeated. But they were shocked to see the real Mojo who wanted to start a fight but Numbuh 1 made a strategic retreat from. Then we met Flapjack who got chased by Mr. Smoothie but was saved by none other than Johnny Test! It was then revealed that Mr. Smoothie was none other than Bling Bling Boy who was easily disposed of by Johnny and Flapjack. But Johnny was quickly Trophified by Kevin. Flapjack then meet Eddy and he agreed to help the boy hoping for a chance to humiliate Kevin. Now the adventure continues!"

The Battlefield Fortress, an area that had been abandoned for centuries as a battle had left no one standing. Rusty old swords and arrows litter the ground as well as catapults that have long since functioned. Far out in the distance stood the familiar subspace bomb and two of the robots with the large 'D' on their stomachs. The bombs closed their eyes in acceptance as the bomb activated and pulled them into the resulting black hole.

A boy inside a ruined castle was looking around in hopes of finding a mystical artifact known as a Shen Gong Wu. When all of a sudden he heard a large sucking noise and with his keen Xaiolin senses rushed out to the upper decks of the castle where he looked out and saw the black hole forming. He gasped in shock at what was forming. But to make matters worse the Ancient Minister was flying towards the castle with a large mass of Primids in its wake.

The boy who was staring in shock of the black hole was of Asian descent and was completely bald. He wore red robes with a light blue sash hanging across his body as well as black pants. The famed monk was…

**OMI**

He took out a small glasslike cylinder about the size of a churo. "Shimo Staff!" He shouts and the staff immediately morphs into a mace of the same metallic material. He then ran back into the castle to make his way towards the advancing subspace army. Upon arrival in the ruined castle he had to avoid the crumbling infrastructure no doubt because the Primids had began attacking the castle, but luckily the pint sized monk was easily able to avoid the falling bricks.

The boy continued running and avoiding the slowly crumbling castle and finally made it to the main foyer.

There stood four Primids. The young monk smirked and then ran towards the Primids. He swung his mace at an approaching Primid and it immediately dissipated into its dark smoke substance and Omi quickly turned to the next Primid. He gave the Primid a swift kick to the face that knocked it down to the floor. "Shimo Staff!" He shouted once again changing his tiny weapon into a sharp blade. The two remaining Primids make a last attempt and jump at Omi from both sides. Omi then spins the blade of his staff cutting both of the Primids in half through the stomach. The dark energy then fell to the floor.

Omi retracted his staff and quickly ran out the large wooden double doors of the castle.

Outside he began running off the castle grounds but comes face to face with a new breed of monster. It was completely mechanical unlike the other monsters, it had a red body and had no apendages as it only had a large rubber wheel topped off with a red painted steal body and a helmet looking object on his head. This monster was called a Roader.

Omi immediately noticed that the roader was on wheels as it drove towards him at high speeds. He pulled out a blue orb made of the same glass as the shimo staff. "Orbo of Tornami! ICE!" He shouted. The orb followed his command and ice immediately formed in front of the Roader. The Roader then drove on the ice and it slipped and slid on its side towards the castle gates.

Omi then rane off towards the black hole fighting many variations of Primids as well as Speeks and Roaders.

Now Omi stood in front of the black hole wondering what exactly he should do about it.

Immediately he sensed a presence behind him and turned to block the slash of a rusty sword with the shimo staff now extended into a bo-staff. The warrior jumped back and brought his sword up once again.

The warrior was a Caucasian boy who wore a blue shirt and black shorts with black shoes. The strange thing about him was that he wore a white hat that was made of the fur of some animal that he possibly skinned that covered most of his face. Along with all that he had a large green back pack and in his hands was a rusty old sword that he held in his hands. The hero of the land of Ooo had arrived on the scene he is…

**FINN THE HUMAN**

"SHIMO STAFF!" Omi shouted, changing the glasslike weapon into a large blade. Finn responded with a war cry and began to run towards him, Omi followed suit and charged towards him as well. The two meet in the middle their blades letting out a loud clang. The two then swung their blades rapidly, their rolls changing rapidly as they were attacking and parrying blows. Omi then looked up and noticed a Primid jumping at Finn, and Finn noticed a Primid advancing on the short boy he was fighting against. Between blows the two nodded at each other. SWISH. The two ended their duel and slashed their opponents primids in half letting the dark smoky substance spill to the floor.

The two landed after this attack and looked at each other. "We must team upwards!" Omi shouted.

"I think you mean team up!" Finn corrected him. "But ya we totally should!"

The two let out their individual battle cries as they ran at the Primids together.

"I shall take the ones on the left!" Omi shouted.

"I've got right!" Finn agreed he immediately taking the Primids on the right side of them. He smirked at the five Primids in front of him. He ran at one and slashed it across it's stomach. He then turned and sent a jab at the Primid to the right of him. One of the other Primids then ran at him, Finn followed suit and ran at the Primid as well. "Psych!" Finn shouted. He then rolled under the Primid and brought his sword up and slashed the monster down the middle which struck the beast between the legs, luckily it was designed so that it didn't have anything there that would make him recoil in pain, as it simply dissipated into the smoke with its red tint. He then sent a jab to the Primid behind him. He quickly then turned and sent a horizontal slash that beheaded the Primid besides him.

"SHIMO STAFF!" Omi shouted. He had turned the blade into the mace and swung it around in his hands threateningly. This was happening at the same time as the battle with Finn's monsters. He then bashed one of the five Primids in the head with the glasslike mace. "MANTIS KICK!" He shouted as he gave the next Primid a swift kick across what would be its cheek. It fell to the floor and he sent the mace to its stomach making it dissolve into dark energy Omi then swung his mace at another Primid causing it to dissipate into dark energy as well. Another Primid then began running at him and he simply stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The Primid approached him and when it was within Omi's prowimity he immediately opened his eyes and shouted. "Repulse the monkey!" He flipped the flipped the Primid over him and it landed on the ground with a thud and dissipated into the dark energy. The last Primid tried to jump at Omi from behind. "Orb of Tornami." Omi said with a bored expression. He then held the orb over his shoulder and shot the Primid with a stream of pressurized water which quickly dissipated into the dark energy.

Omi and Finn stood in a pool of dark energy heavily breathing. They then looked back at each other and smirked.

"Nice job man!" Finn smirked.

"Thank you!" Omi smiled. "You did quite well yourself! Up Five!" He held his hand up expecting a high five.

"That's high five dude." Finn replied and gave it to him.

"That to!" Omi insisted.

"You should work on your slang bro." Finn suggested.

"Bro?" Omi asked. "I did not know we were brothers."

Finn just sighed. But then looked and saw the Ancient Minister flying off in the distance. "Look!" He shouted while pointing at the Ancient Minister. "That's gotta be the guy who's causing all this!"

"Let us go then!" Omi shouted. He put his Orb of Tornami in the pocket of his robe and ran off. With the Shimo Staff receded into its original form in his hands. He moved with very quick movements and his arms behind his back.

Finn ran after him and fought off many Primids, Speeks and Roaders. Luckily none of these monsters stopped them as a quick slash of the sword or blast of water would dispose of them.

They got very close to the Ancient Minister but were stopped by a new monster. Once again this one was mechanical like the Roaders and had a red body. They were positioned on six wheels on a belt much like that of a conveyor, and wore white masks which had a 'v' like design to show their nonexistent eyes. This monster was thereby dubbed an AmbuLance.

The body of the AmbuLance opened up and a large white lance flew out of it slightly pushing the robot back. Omi jumped out of the way whereas Finn rolled out of it. The robot then fired another lance at Omi who dodged. Finn was running at the robot but it fired a lance at him causing him to jump back.

"Dud!" Omi shouted at Finn.

"It's dude!" Finn shouted back. "But what is it?"

"Both of us should approach the robot." He confirmed. "Then slice it simultaneously!"

Finn pondered this then smiled. "Right on man!"

The two then ran while avoiding the lances that were fired at them. They then meet and bring out their blades. They both then slash the robot from both sides.

They then ran away as the robot exploded behind them as they continued running for the Ancient Minister.

Within seconds they reach their target. The Ancient Minister was of course still flying away from them hoping that the subspace bomb he was carrying would remain unharmed by the two.

"SHIMO STAFF!" Omi screamed letting out an upward slash for the bomb. The Ancient Minister made slightly rose to avoid the swing.

Finn then made a leap off of Omi's head with his sword raised. The Ancient Minister saw this and shot a laser at Finn which hit him in the stomach. He landed on the ground and sighed. "Ow! Not cool man!"

The Ancient Minister then began to fly of sure that there was nothing else that would bother him. "CREST OF THE CONDOR! BLADE OF THE NEBULA!" A voice shouted. All three people were confused by this until a boy then came down slashing off the handle the subspace bomb was attached by with a blue sword. The sword also let out a gust of wind that blew the Ancient Minister out of the way and sent the magician spiraling out of control.

He then landed and stood with his hands on his hips smirking. He was a boy of Spanish decent with brown eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a silk black jacket with a golden dragon insignia that went across the right side of his chest and down his right arm. Along with this he wore black pants and white sneakers with splashes of green and orange on them. The leader of the Xiaolin Dragons was here, enter…

**RAIMUNDO**

"Oh ya!" He smirked.

"Raimundo?" Omi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Wu like you were." Raimundo explained. "Then I saw you to going after this guy and when I saw you two fail I decided to step in."

"I could've done it when I wanted to!" Omi argued.

"Sure Q-ball…" Raimundo laughed. He then turned to Finn. "So who is this guy?"

"Good question." Omi agreed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn." Finn answered.

"That is quite cold." Omi stated.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"He means cool." Raimundo explained. "You gotta forgive Omi, he's not up to date on slang."

Omi growled at this. Raimundo continued ignoring Finn. "Anyways, I'm Raimundo and the little guy's named Omi."

"One who is small in height is very large in ferocity." Omi replied.

"Yeah but he's not very large in the nether regions." Raimundo whispered to Finn.

"Ew, gross dude!" Finn pushed him away but couldn't help but chuckle.

"What! What did he say?" Omi asked.

"Don't worry about it Omi." Finn simply replied. He then looked at the black hole that was growing larger at the Battlefield Fortress. "So what do you suppose we do about the black hole there?"

"Don't know." Raimundo said. "But I think we can get an answer by chasing after that ship over there."

They looked to see the Sweet Revenge flying off in the distance.

"Sticky Beard?" Finn asked. "What's he doing here?"

"We must make haste and find this Sticky Beard at once!" Omi insisted. "Time is of the essence! There are no moments to lose!"

"No time to lose." Finn and Raimundo simultaneously corrected.

"That to!" Omi replied.

"Let's go!" Raimundo shouted and the three ran after the ship. **(A/N I know it's still supposed to be the Ancient Minister but I changed it just a little bit!)**

The three then began to chase after the ship. The three then reached a cliff and were very close to the candy pirate ship. The Sweet Revenge then opened its hatch and many particles of dark energy fell out of it. Primids surrounded them. There were classic, fire, blade and a new type of Primid that was introduced to them. This new Primid was exactly like the standard Primid but held a large laser gun its hands. It was dubbed the Scope Primid. There were five of each type of monster.

"Twenty-four against three?" Raimundo asked.

"That hardly seems fair." Finn smirked.

"Shoku Astro! WIND!" Raimundo shouted.

"Wudai Neptune! WATER!" Omi shouted.

This then caused Omi to conjure up water that was carried by Raimundo's wind. Finn watched in awe as this created a large whirlpool that ate up all the monsters. Once the whirlpool cleared there were only five Primids left: two normal Primids, a Scope Primid, a Fire Primid, a Blade Primid.

"Wow. You guys are good." Finn whistled. "But now it's my turn!"

Finn then ran for the throng of monsters, he ran and quickly slashed through the first normal Primid with ease. A fire Primid gathered a fireball in his hand and threw it at Finn who was approaching it, but he easily dodged it and jabbed his sword into the other Primids head. The remaining normal Primid made an attempt to jump at Finn from behind but he turned and swung his sword at it like a baseball bat slashing it in the process. Finn smirked at this. Finn then ran to the blade Primid and the two began to parry each other's blows until Finn stabbed it in the stomach. Finn then turned at the Scope Primid who fired its gun at him. Finn simply smirked and crouched down with his sword angled to the ground diagonally. The blast hit the sword and to their surprise it deflected it hitting the monster causing it to die.

"Not bad." Raimundo replied.

"That was most excellent Finn!" Omi praised the young teen.

"Thanks Omi." Finn replied giving him a high five.

"Wait what about Sticky Beard?" Raimundo asked. The three then ran to the edge of the cliff to see the ship flying off in the distance. The three sighed at this.

"We must not be let down by this defeat." Omi said. "We must continue our quest throughout the lands."

"Omi's right dude." Finn agreed.

"Let's go!" Raimundo agreed. He then laughed. "I could only imagine how stupid it would be if Jack Spicer was involved."

"HAHA!" Omi laughed. "That would be most hilarious!"

A lone figure was in a plain. His body was completely composed of stone as of right now and his right hand was formed into a hammer. But under his stone form he was a teenager with long wavy black hair who wore a black short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved grey shirt under it as well as blue jeans and nice black shoes. This was…

**KEVIN E. LEVIN**

He was currently destroying a copper colored robot. He then turned to another robot. This was of the same breed but it was good as new you could see it was floating in the air and had a body that didn't have legs but was bulky and cascaded down and thinned out like there were originally meant to be there and had a very long head. Kevin crushed this one with ease and laughed.

"Who else wants some?" He taunted.

He hadn't noticed the shorter figure behind him who shouted. "Hammer of Troph!" Kevin turned but it was too late as the large hammer had hit him square in the chin sending him up in the air as he screamed.

The boy twirled the hammer and smirked as the screams quickly stopped. He twirled the hammer and smirked at the now trophified Kevin on the hammer. The boy then put the hammer down with Kevin on it. Without the hammer in his grasp he put his hands on his hips and gave out a grin.

This boy had pale white makeup covering his whole face as well as black makeup that made lines below his eyes as well as scarlet red hair. He wore a black cloak that had ragged tail ends. On his back was a circular red backpack that had varying colors of red, yellow, white and black. He was the self proclaimed king of evil. This was…

**JACK SPICER**

He let out evil laugh at this. "HAHAHA! Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genuis was able to trophify and kidnap Ben 10's sidekick Kevin Levin!" He then looked to see a bike with a small carrier attached to it down the road. Jack then flew off on his helipack and hid behind a tree.

Speak of the devil it was Kevin of the Cul-de-sac riding down the road with the trophified Blossom and Johnny Test trailing behind on the carrier he had connected to the back of his bike.

Kevin then looked to see Kevin Levin trophified and abandoned on the side of the road. He stopped the bike and walked over to the downed Kevin. "Well would you look at that?" Kevin asked no one in particular. "It's the alien dorks sidekick!" He then picked the trophy up over his head. "Well at least the guy has a killer name."

"Jackbots attack!" Jack called out from his tree. At that point a hoard of the robots Kevin L. was crushing earlier swarmed Kevin. At the same time a carrier in the same color scheme as the robots hovered out and Jack flew onto it taking the controls. Three Jackbots then took the statues off of Kevin's carrier and put them on Jack's as well as Kevin Levin's statue.

Jack laughed as he drove the off into the distance.

The Jackbots stopped swarming Kevin and he looked to his carrier to find nothing on it. He growled but got back to his bike and drove off.

A samurai's sword is lodged into a stone in the middle of a dense forest. A lone man walked to the sword and from behind it he ever so carefully dislodged it from its prison.

The samurai held the sword out triumphantly. He was an Asian man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties with black eyes and black hair that was tied back into a tiny pony tail. He wore a snow white samurais robe made entirely of silk and sandals. This badass of the yesteryears was…

**SAMURAI JACK **

He smiled as he had reclaimed his sword that was taken from him. It's too bad that he had to forfeit the Punch Time Explosion tournament because of this. He had hoped the competition would be able to hone his skills as a warrior, and send a message to Aku that he was still as strong as ever.

He sighed and continued to walk through the forest. Now that he had his sword he could ask Chowder for a one-on-one rematch as well as ask Ben for their much needed battle that would of most-definetely been the predicament in the final round of the championship.

Jack just smirked. He'd get his wish but for now he just wished to get out of the forest.

After some time of walking Jack passed by a dog sleeping on a log in a forest clearing.

The dog was rather fat and had blonde hair. This was the trusty steed of Ooo's hero as well as his sidekick and best friend. This was…

**JAKE THE DOG**

He scratched himself in his sleep and sighed. He was dog tired (**A/N: Your bad pun of the day. You're welcome.) **He scratched himself and fell asleep.

Samurai Jack walked past the dog not paying any mind to it. Immediately the sky changed from its nice blue to a crimson red.

"Woah, I'm feeling a bad vibe." Jake stretched. He then looked up at the sky and saw the hatch of the Sweet Revenge open and the droplets of dark energy fall towards the ground. "Woah! This is crazy!"

He got up and joined the Samurai who drew his sword. He looked towards the dog and simply shrugged. Though acknowledging his presence he still didn't care so much. Ten classic primids stood around them as well as five Primids of a new breed. Like the Scope and Blade Primids they looked exactly the same as the normal type of course the difference was that they had a large boomerang in their hands. They were known as Boom Primids.

Jack didn't waste any time and slashed two of the normal Primids in half. Jake followed suit and enlarged his fist and punched out two more of the Primids. One of the Boom Primids reared back and threw its boomerang at Jack who was busy slashing two more Primids. Luckily Jake saw this and blocked the boomerang with his enlarged hand. Jack looked back to see what Jake had done and gave him a small smile. The boomerang Jake blocked flew back at the Boom Primid much faster than originally intended the Primid wasn't able to catch its weapon and was dissolved into the dark energy with a red tint.

"Hey dude!" Jake shouted. Jack turned from striking down a boom Primid to see Jake had grabbed two classic Primids and a Boom Primid inclosed in his large hands. Jack smirked at this. "Catch!" Jake shouted. He then stretched his hands very high in the sky and dropped all the Primids. Jack then jumped high in the sky and without missing a beat slashed through all three Primids. While up in the sky Jake elongated his foot and kicked the remaining Primids. Jack landed and the two turned to the remaining Boom Primid. It threw its boomerang at the two as it arched towards them Jake made a run for the Primid, whereas Jack swiftly jumped over the boomerang. Jake then pounced on the Primid and dissipated into the familiar dark enery.

Jack sheathed his sword and smirked.

Jake ran up to him. "Woah dude, that was awesome!" He smiled. "Come on high five!" He offered his hand which he enlarged.

"High five?" Jack asked.

"Yeah dude," Jake said. "Come on slap it!"

Jack shrugged and slapped the dogs hand. He petted him too.

"Ah… that was nice…" Jake smiled.

Jake then stopped petting him. "Thank you for your assistance in that fight but now I must journey through the sands to find this 'Sticky Beard' and put an end to whatever plot he has with these creatures."

"Woah man you're going to face him alone?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Jack confirmed. "Don't worry for my safety as I have faced worse in my time."

Jake was about to say something but Jack had already run off into the forest.

Jack was running after the ship swerving through trees. He was alone and had hopes of finding Sticky Beard. He was running and soon he heard rustling next to him that was staying in step with him, he turned his head to see Jake running through the trees with him his whole body bigger than he had seen him before.

Jack then skidded to a stop. He was quite annoyed with this dog. "I don't think you understood me before." Jack insisted.

"Yeah, Yeah I know you can do it yourself." Jake mocked. "But I can't help it I'm a dog, we're loyal!"

"Somehow I think anything I say to you is not going to change your mind." Jack replied.

"Nope!" Jake agreed.

"Very well," Jack started. "You may come with me but just know that the journey will be long and have danger lurking behind every turn."

"Oh relax." Jake scoffed. "The whole danger thing I'm used to, me and my bud Finn get into all sorts of trouble."

"Then I shall introduce myself. I am Jack of the Ming Dynasty." Jack bowed.

"Cool." Jake smiled. "I'm Jake, Jake the dog!"

"Well then Jake." Jack remarked. "We shall continue our journey through the forest."

The two then heard a rustling sound within the trees. Jack clenched the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe it in a moment's notice. Jake and Jack were back to back. "Remember the whole danger lurking behind every turn thing Jack?" Jake asked.

"Yes why?" He responded.

"I think I found our danger." Jake said. Jack turned in time to see a large monster fall from the trees.

It was indeed larger than the other monsters as it was a large sphere with its color scheme mostly consisting of purple and white. Its head was a very a very small semispherical dome with two squinted eyes and a very small beak on it. This monster was known as a Ticken.

"Take five Jack." Jake commanded. Leaving the warrior confused. "I've got this!"

Jake then jumped at the monster and turned into a round ball that encased it in his body. Jake then began to get smaller and within seconds the dark energy began to ooze out of his body.

Jake then went to his normal form and began to wipe the dark smoky substance off of him. "Ew… this stuff is nasty!" He then shook his entire body sending the dark energy everywhere.

He turned to Jack who was completely covered in the dark substance. His face was completely expressionless as he wiped it off his face and then began cleaning off his robe.

"He-he sorry bro." Jake sheepishly apologized.

Jack managed to give a small smile to the dog though.

Once completely dried he and Jake ran off into the forest in the direction of the ship.

Whilst running in the forest Jake spoke up. "Ya' know if you're feeling tired you can always hop on my back."

"No thank you." Jack humbly declined.

"Oh come on!" Jake insisted. "I don't bite."

"No thank you." Jack declined once more.

"I'm just saying you can if you want." Jake still pestered.

Jack just sighed. "No thank you."

"Alright dude." Jake finally gave up. "But you know the offer still stands."

Jack slightly smiled at this regardless of how much he didn'want to get on the magical dogs back.

They broke out of the forest and came out on a cliff in the forest to see the Sweet Revenge flying off in the distance.

"We are too late!" Jack sighed looking at the ship.

"Aw man!" Jake said.

"Come along!" Jack said running down a path leading down to the forest floor. "We must make haste if we wish to rendezvous with this ship."

Jake followed but couldn't help it. "You know we would've caught it if you got on my back."

Jack simply chuckled at the dog's continued insistence.

Aboard the Sweet Revenge a lone figure stood behind a large box filled with candy. Behind the box you could see blonde hair combed upwards. It quickly moved out of sight. A black afro comb fell to the ground and a large muscular arm grabbed it and brought it back behind the box, of course you couldn't help but see the hem of a black shirt.

Upon further observance you could not notice anything behind the box.

***LEVEL COMPLETE MUSIC***

**Omi joined your team…**

**Finn joined your team…**

**Raimundo joined your team…**

**Samurai Jack joined your team…**

**Jake the Dog joined your team!**

**Sorry this one took so long I've been busy with other projects, including one outside of Fanfiction. So how'd I do with Omi, Finn, Jack and Jake? I don't really like Adventure Time so I hope that I got them, Jack and Omi well. But ya I really enjoy this story and I plan to finish it. Next time we have our Samus character and it's just the life and times of a space bounty hunter for her. So that's my hint about who Samus is. So ya, now I'll be writing my other stuff before I update this. So ya. So until the next chapter. **

**ChrisMclean=Announcer/Extra**

**Gwen Tennyson=Zelda**

**Blossom=Princess Peach**

**Ben Tennyson= Mario**

**Chowder=Kirby**

**Brock=Judge/Extra**

**Aelita Scheffer=Pit**

**Ancient Minister/?=Ancient Minister/R.O.B.**

**Kevin (EEnE)=Wario**

**Sweet Revenge (Sticky Beard's ship)=Halberd**

**Space Ghost=Extra**

**Franz Hopper=Paletuna**

**Jake Spidermonkey=Donkey Kong**

**Adam Lion=Diddy Kong**

**Mojo Jojo=Bowser**

**Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno=Fox McCloud**

**Flapjack=Lucas**

**Mr. Smoothie=That Stone thing that chases Lucas and I have no idea it's a thing cuz I've never played Mother**

**Johnny Test=Ness**

**Eugene/ Bling Bling Boy= Porky**

**Eddy=Pokémon Trainer (specifically Squirtle)**

**Omi=Marth**

**Finn the Human=Meta Knight**

**Raimundo=Ike**

**Kevin E. Levin=Luigi**

**Jack Spicer=King DeDeDe**

**Samurai Jack=Link**

**Jake the Dog=Yoshi**

**Aliens Ben has used: Echo-Echo, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Fasttrack, Rath, and Wildvine.**

**Current Shows represented: Total Drama (Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of The Island/Allstars), Ben 10 (Classic/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien), Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Pokémon (Everything till the end of the Sinoh stuff), Code Lyoko (Classic only), Kids Next Door, ?, Ed Edd n Eddy, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, My Gympartner's a Monkey, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown (only the original), Adventure Time With Finn and Jake and Samurai Jack.**

**Fun fact: Originally I planned for Father to be King DeDeDe but then I realized I needed someone goofy and easily tricked like King DeDeDe. Sadly I couldn't place Father anywhere else. But if it makes you feel anybetter if this was a game then Father would be in the place of Wolf. **

**Fun Fact: I also speculated if Princess Bubblegum would be a good Princess Peach, but then realized I needed Blossom somewhere.**

**Fun Fact: Buttercup will not be involved in this fic. I just couldn't place her anywhere but she may appear as an extra or boss if I can think about where to put her.**


End file.
